


Summoner Taylor

by GodAmongstMen



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alt-Power Taylor Hebert, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAmongstMen/pseuds/GodAmongstMen
Summary: Alt-power Taylor. Summoner Taylor (League of Legends). Just having fun with this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor Hebert sat atop her bed, her back to the wall, the lamp on her nightstand her only source of light, mulling over in thought.

She had been asked a question, a request that had her somber, aware of the possible repercussions.

 _What is your command, Mistress?_

The very notion that she, a fifteen year-old, could somehow bid the being before her, tell it what to do, was making her a little queasy, anxious in her reality. It occurred to her that this was the definition of what it meant to be a parahuman, to agonize over the anguish that would surely befall, for few were the powers that could be said to not do harm. 

The inquirer stood not three feet away from her, nigh concealed in the room's shadows, its blood-red eyes boring holes in her. She, his sole focus. 

Were it not for her assuredness no harm would come to her from it, she would have been terrified, beyond hysteric from its mere presence, vainly trying to distance herself from it. Even so, she could not help but feel a deep sense of unease, an instinctual knowledge that the creature before her was a predator, and she, its prey. 

It took the form of a tall, well built man, silver armor glinting in the moonlight, daggers drawn and ready to kill. Taylor could almost hear the blades whisper to her, gleeful in telling her of their deeds, of their desire for blood and vengeance. The shadows surrounding the being seemed to play with its very form, concealing and coalescing, becoming part of it.

The mask adorning its face spoke of disturbing cruelty, of retribution and dark things in the night. It was a menacing visage that had her more than a little shaken, with slits in place of its lips, mimicking fangs.

This was the assassin of old, something whispered in her mind, Master of the Order of Shadows. A being known for its short name, spoken in fear and fervor, destruction and misery its desire.

This was the first of her summons, Taylor knew, and one of her most lethal ones. There was much that needed to be done, but for now, an introduction was in order. 

Weighing the possible outcomes, she gradually came to a decision, and voiced her thoughts, her voice solemn. "Kill the leader of the ABB, Zed, the one they call Lung."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Good morning and welcome to Channel News 12, I am Laura Valee and this is today's news. Our top story today: the recent violent demonstrations by the criminal organization known as the Asian Bad Boys, or ABB for short, that took the lives of 13 people and wounded 67. One of the deceased was an eight year old girl by the name of Susie, may she rest in peace."_ _she solemnly intoned._

 _Continuing, she declared,_ _"What began as a night like any other, down at the Docks, quickly spiralled out of control when a fire erupted at Dover Street, heading west. Police reports place Lung, leader of the ABB, down at the Docks around the time, and witnesses describe the cape, a known pyrokinetic, taking the form of a massive dragon, tearing down and destroying buildings and property without any regard whatsoever, killing and injuring many."_

Piggot turned off the television, deep in thought. "Come in." she called through the intercom, and inside the room entered the top two parahumans of the ENE Protectorate, Miss Militia and Armsmaster.

They looked a mess, scorch marks and ash covering their suits, their clothes torn in places. "What have you got for me?" she asked, eyeing the Tinker.

"Ma'am, last night was a disaster." Miss Militia cut off, sitting at an adjacent chair. "I am aware of that, Miss Militia. I want a debriefing, now, if you will." she said, gesturing with her fingers for the capes to proceed.

"The night started out as usual, with no indication of anything untoward happening. There was a sighting of Mush down at the Boat Graveyard at 11:27 pm, but other than that, static.

We got multiple calls at around 01:43 am, of Lung rampaging at the Docks. As is procedure, Velocity scouted the area first. It took him 2 minutes and 13 seconds to arrive at the scene, where he found Lung deeply wounded, already at a Class 4 state."

Eyebrows raised, Director Piggot asked, "Class 4?" to which Armsmaster replied affirmatively.

"We arrived 9 minutes and 53 seconds later, and did what we could to evacuate the surrounding area. Miss Militia occupied Lung with a Barrett M82, but even so, Lung did as he wished.

Within minutes of our arrival, Lung reached the Class 5 State, to which our procedure of de escalation and containment proved to be the deciding factor in inhibiting him."

Piggot sighed, a headache well on its way, the situation as dire as she had previously thought it to be.

"He reached Class 5? I thought he could only do so with an Endbringer nearby, or at least the Triumvirate." she uttered.

"Ma'am, apparently whoever had inflicted those wounds posed such a threat to Lung that he was able to escalate to Class 5.

Also of note, Lung's wounds did not heal until he reached the Class 5 state, and his regeneration factor did little to stymie Miss Militia's gunshot wounds until then."

"And? What happened then?" she asked. 

"Following his return to health, Lung left the scene at 2:14 am, unimpeded, as is procedure." finished Armsmaster.

"So to summarize, we have an unknown assailant who had targeted Lung, for whatever reason, and while inflicting serious damage did not manage to kill him, assuming that that was his purpose. And because of this, lets call it an assassination attempt, Lung managed to escalate to Class 5, meaning an Endbringer scenario, rampaging across the Docks, killing 13 and injuring 67. Is that correct?"

"Precisely, Ma'am."

"Ok. I want all the resources we have working to find this motherfucker. He, or she, could plunge this whole city into a gang war the likes we have not seen in years. Armsmaster, you are permitted to use FlyQuest." she declared, before looking them over.

"I assume Panacea has already seen to you, so I suggest you clean up. I want the full debriefing here by 08:00." she voiced, gesturing for them to leave her office.

There was much that needed to be done. If only capes would somehow see reason before using their powers. But alas, you cannot ask a child to not touch the big red button. Director Piggot sighed, focusing on the task at hand.

Retaliation was assured, the only question was where, and when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start leaving League Easter Eggs (As in mentions of Pro gaming and gameplay). Starting off easy, care to spot them? (This chapter includes 2) 
> 
> Also, I have been thinking of League Items Tinker Fic (Sunfire Cape, Warmog's Armour, etc). I'll try, but anyone who want to take this, or anyone of "my" ideas, is more than welcome.


End file.
